TFS Dragon Ball Z: Abridged Parody Lord Slug
Cast *Lanipator - Piccolo, Mr. Popo, Jynx, Shenron, Krillin, Vegeta *Hbi2k - Nail, Dr. Briefs *MasakoX - Gohan, Goku *WeeklyTubeShow - Kami, Soldier 1 *KaiserNeko - Icarus, Oolong, Gyoshu, DragonBall Soldier #3, Yajirobe, "Batman" Soldier, Mini-Matchas, King Kai *Hnilmik - Chi-Chi *Megami33 - Bulma *Antfish - Jesus Guy 1 *Sheldon Delano Killer - Jesus Guy 2, Medamatcha *Takahata101 - Lord Slug, Nappa, Guru *XJerry64x - Zeeun *1KidsEntertainment - Kakuja *Faulerro - Angira *Shazmybot - Dorodabo *Ezekieru - DragonBall Soldier #1 *TehExorcist - DragonBall Soldier #2 *Christopher Robin Miller - Movie Bubbles Music *Shunsuke Kikuchi - Gohan's Song *Kenji Yamamoto - Daimao Appears *Aerosmith - I Dont Wanna Miss A Thing *Kenji Yamamoto - The Braveheart Challenges the Strong *Kenji Yamamoto - Symphonic Transformation *Immediate Music - Invasion *Kenji Yamamoto - The Formidable Warrior, The Saiyan *Nozomi Aoki - Ai Wo Torimodose (You Wa Shock) Instrumental *John Williams - Main Theme (Superman) *Shunsuke Kikuchi - Supa Saiyajin da Son Goku *Louie Armstrong - What a Wonderful World (Karaoke) as performed by Takahata101 *Jim Johnston - I Won't Do What You Tell Me (Stone Cold Steve Austin Theme) *Kenji Yamamoto - Scampering Battle *Kenji Yamamoto - One Hit to Victory *Kenji Yamamoto - Frantic Cover *Kenji Yamamoto - The Braveheart Challenges the Strong *AinSophAur33 - Andy Griffith Show Theme (Via Whistling) *Kenji Yamamoto - Aranateru Boken E *AinSophAur33 - Mr. Golden Sun (created by Barney) *Disturbed - Stupify References *Armageddon *Charlie Brown *Batman *Yoshi *Superman *Mortal Kombat "Come here!" "Get over here!" *Reservoir Dogs "Why am I mister pink?" *Star Wars: A New Hope "That's no building, that's a space station!" Trivia *It is revealed that Lord Slug is the other half of Super Kami Guru. While Lord Slug is the true evil half, Guru believes that he himself is the evil half. *The running gag in this special is that Lord Slug is mistaken for King Piccolo by Zeeun, Gyoshu, and Goku. *A reference to the original Dragon Ball series is included at the end to the King Piccolo Sagas. After killing Lord Slug, Goku states that he needs to revive Roshi, Krillin, and Chiaotzu now that he has killed King Piccolo. Quotes :Piccolo: (Talking to Nail in his mind) Alright then hear me out; so I fire the Special Beam Cannon one hand right? :Nail:'Yeah? :'Piccolo:'What if I use two hands? :'Nail:'You mean like the Kamehameha? :'Piccolo:No! Not like the Kamehameha! The Kamehameha doesn't drill things! :Nail: Last time I checked neither do cannons. :Piccolo:'That's what makes it "special"! :'Gohan: Hey Mr. Piccolo! Look what I found, It's a dragon! :Nail: Who's that? :Piccolo: It's just Gohan, if you ignore it, it'll go away. :Gohan: He's a western style dragon! I taught him how to dance! Show him Icarus! (Gohan begins to whistle while Icarus dances) :Nail: So you just ignore all of you problems? :Piccolo: 'No, some of them I invite to live in my head! :'Nail: Eh,I'm sorry, it's just there so much space in here I didn't figure-AAAH! Oh my God! What the Hell is that!? :Piccolo: 'AAH! I don't know! It's like someone toturing a freaking Cat! :(''Back at the Kami Lookout, Mr. Popo is watering the flowers) :'Mr. Popo: '(''ceases h'umming and looks at Kami'') What? :Kami: Mr. Popo, are you torturing a cat? :Mr. Popo: 'Oh come on Kami, I don't torture- ''cats. :(Long Silence) :(Jynx appears behind Mr Popo) :'Jynx: '''Jynx! Jynx! :'Mr. Popo: Bitch, Shut up! ---- :Piccolo: Alright, what's your gimmick? :Dorodabo: Gimmick? :Piccolo: Yeah, like the last guys. They were all misfit minions and crap. What are you? :Angira: We're just here for your planet. Though, if I had to choose, I'd say I'm the pretty one. :Piccolo: Eh, 6 out of 10. :Angira: You sassy bitch. :Piccolo: (to Medamatcha) That makes you the weird one with the freaky power. :Medamatcha: I can spawn mini-me's! :Piccolo: Spectacular. (To Dorodabo) And that would make you, no doubt, the big, tough, stupid one. :Dorodabo: You take that back or I'll kill you! :Piccolo: Alright, alright, you're not tough. :Dorodabo: That's better. :Gohan: ...Wait, didn't you--? :Piccolo: Give him a minute. :Dorodabo: (pause)...Hey! YOU SON OF A B*TCH!!! ---- :Piccolo: Now now, that truck is not your eating disorder. :Dorodabo: You're a penis! :Piccolo: So long since you've seen yours that you don't even recognize one do ya? ---- :Dorodabo: Please don't break my arm... :Piccolo: No. (breaks it) :Medamatcha:( ''Laughs)'' 'Look! Another couple of pups to knock around! This should be fun-(''Goku walks away and ignores him) What!? Bitch! I'm talking to you! I will smack you with my dick! :'Goku: '''Don't worry Gohan, I'll save Christmas! :'Gohan:'But it's not Christmas. :'Goku:'Then why is it snowing, Gohan? :'Angira: 'Not to be rude but we got better things to do! :'Medamatcha: 'Yeah! We're going take your planet and- :'Goku: 'Steal Christmas!? :'Angira: Does he mean Freeza Day? :Medamatcha: What the hell is a Christma-(Goku throws Medamathca through Lord Slug's ship) :Oh, I don't a give a sh*t about Christmas now! I just know that I'm going to kill it and then my little Medamatchas are going to RAPE IT!!! :Goku: 'Nobody rakes Christmas! ---- :(Lord Slug begins transforming into giant form.)'' :'''Goku: Hold on a minute. I know now. I know what he is. He's a-- :King Kai: Do not say "Yoshi"! :Goku: I'mma still think it. :King Kai: Namekian, Goku. Na-mek-i-an! A Super Namekian, mind you, who's here to rule over your planet. Apparently, he is the banished other half of the Grand Elder Namekian, who became too old and decrepit to fight. But now he has used the Dragon Balls to return himself to his prime. :Goku: Hold on a second. Now I may not be the brightest knife in the crayon box, but that sure sounds a lot like-- :Lord Slug: (Growls) :Goku: Hey! You wouldn't be related to King Piccolo, would you? I hope that doesn't sound racist. I've gotta be careful about that. We're still on Iguana Street. :(Piccolo is standing on Lord Slug's head and is holding his antennae.) :Piccolo: Hey. Name's Piccolo. Nice to meetcha. I've got your antennae. Whatcha gonna do now?' '(Lord Slug takes Piccolo off his head and grasps him in his hands.) Aha! I knew you'd do that! Now for part two of my master plan! (Piccolo rips off his ears.) OWWWWWWWW! :Lord Slug: What the hell is wrong with everyone on this planet? :Piccolo: (shouting) Gohan! I need you to do that thing that really annoys me! :Gohan: You mean talk? :Piccolo: WHAT? You know, that thing you were doing earlier today! It really got on my nerves! :Gohan: I don't recall, Mr. Picco-- :Piccolo: WHAT? He hasn't loosened his grip yet, so you're probably not doing it! Remember? Back at the waterfall! You were doing it with your mouth!...(pause)...WHAT? :Gohan: Oh, whistle. ---- Lord Slug: (Upon being hit with spirit bomb) WHY DIDN'T I WISH FOR IMMORTALITYYYYYYYYYYYYY!? ---- Lord Slug: '''What the hell got in you? '''Goku: I will stop you from destroying Christmas! Lord Slug: What are you talking about? It's July! Goku: Don't you lie to me! It's snowing! Lord Slug: '''I froze your Planet! You mook! ____________________________________________________________________________________________ '''Goku: KAIO-KEN! Slug: Kaio -- Piccolo: WHAT? Category:Dragon Ball Z TAS Episode